Quand vais je te trouver?
by Jade Malefoy
Summary: Coté R pas pour rien. rnJe ne comprend plus rien de ce qui m'arrive je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Serais-ce toi la trouble faite de ma tranquilité? qui est tu et quand te trouverais-je?rnSlash féminin GinnyHermione
1. Chapitre 1

Bon cette fic sera un slash féminin, entre Ginny et Hermione, c'est la première fois que je fais ceci donc ayez un peu pitié de moi pauvre écrivaine que je suis loll. M'enfin bref cette fic est classée R parce que il va y avoir beaucoup de Lemon (nan nan je ne suis pas obséder lol. Alors il y en a un dès le premier chapitre. Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture…

Disclaimer: aucun personnage ne m'appartient seulement que l'histoire. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sinon…

en itallique ce sera les rêves de la jeune Ginny

¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤

**Quand vais-je te trouver?**

**Chapitre 1:**

J'ai 16 ans et rien n'a envié à personne. Je suis devenue une fille accomplie, avec un statut social assez élevé. Malgré que ma famille ne soit pas la plus riche je me débrouille parfaitement. J'ai beaucoup changé en quelques années seulement. Mes cheveux roux sont toujours aussi flamboyants, ils retombent en cascade bouclée sur mes épaules qui sont étroites. Je suis ni trop grande ni trop petite, en fait je suis dans la moyenne, j'ai une taille fine et effilé une poitrine bien remplie, qui donne envie à tous ceux que je rencontre. Mes hanches ont une rondeur parfaite. On peut me considérer comme belle.

Je rencontre beaucoup de garçon, mais jamais ça ne dure, je ne suis jamais amoureuse. Pourtant j'en ai vu passer une dizaine devant moi. J'ai même pendant un certain temps été avec le célèbre Harry Potter mais jamais je n'ai été comblé. Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas d'effort pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un que j'aime véritablement, mais à venir jusqu'à date aucun homme n'a comblé le vide de mon cœur.

Cette années à Poudlard tout à changer. Cela fait déjà plus de deux mois que nous sommes de retour à l'école et je me sens moins à l'aise dans ma peau. En fait je ressens d'étrange gazouillis dans mon ventre lorsque je suis en présence de certaines personnes, cependant j'ignore pourquoi je me sens ainsi. Mon corps me lançait des signaux que je ne voulait pas reconnaître comme étant vrai.

Pour l'instant j'étais seule dans mon dortoir à observer la vue en cette magnifique journée d'automne on pouvait y apercevoir des jeunes élèves à l'extérieur qui jouait dans les feuilles dont les arbres s'était défait. Déjà ils se préparaient pour la saison hivernale. Je laissai tomber un soupir sonore, avant d'entendre cogner à la porte du dortoir. Lentement je me glissai en bas du rebord de la fenêtre pour aller répondre à la porte.

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Hermione se trouvais là, mais pourquoi que me voulait-elle?

"-Hermione?"

Hermione semblait pétrifié sur place, je la dévisageai. Que faisait-elle à cet endroit précis à ce moment même. Je ne comprenais rien. Voyant mon expression elle se retourna et partit en direction inverse. Je la suivis du regard, et lorsqu'elle eu disparus de mon champ de vision, je décidai d'aller prendre l'air pour me rafraîchir les idées. Je e pris même pas ma cape, cependant je fermai avec soin la porte de mon dortoir et je me dirigeai vers la porte de la salle commune. Une fois rendue à l'extérieur de la salle qui comme à son habitude, était bondée, je pu prendre une respiration.

Je marchai dans les couloirs me dirigeant vers les portes du château, je ressentais un énorme besoin de prendre l'air. Mes pas se firent de plus en plus rapide, n'y tenant plus je me mis à courir à travers les couloirs du château. Le plus vite je serai à l'extérieur, mieux ce sera!

Le contact avec l'air extérieur ambiant me fit extrêmes de bien. Je pris une grande inspiration, les odeurs des feuilles mortes me firent sourire. J'adorais cette période de l'année. Il faut dire aussi que je suis née durant le mois d'Octobre, le 10 Octobre très exactement. Je venais tout juste d'avoir 16 ans. Et cette soirée du 21 Octobre me plaisait réellement. Je marchai à travers le parc de Poudlard, le sourire sur les lèvres en voyant les plus jeune sauter encore dans les tas de feuilles. Comme ma jeunesse et mon ignorance de la vie me manquaient. Cette impulsivité que j'avais perdue était vraiment difficile à accepter.

Je fini par croiser quelqu'un que je connaissais. Je lui fis un grand signe de la main avant de m'approcher d'elle. Ma très chère Samantha, comment pouvais-je me passer d'elle? Je la serrais contre moi, et lui fit la bise. Celle-ci avait les joues rosées par l'exercice, elle s'amusait comme une gamine avec son jeune frère Alexandre.

Tu te joins à nous Gin? Me demanda-t-elle. Comment refuser l'invitation d'une amie comme elle. J'acceptai alors avec un plaisir et une excitation que je ne cachais pas. Nous fîmes la course jusqu'à l'endroit où Sam avait laissée son frère qui lui était de 6 ans plus jeune qu'elle. En fait Sam était en 7e année et Alexandre lui n'était qu'en 1ère année. Je m'amusais comme lorsque je jouais avec mes frères avant que ceux-ci commencent à me laisser un peu de côté pour leur petite amie, et aussi parce que je n'étais plus rendue à ce stade que j'avais déjà dépasser depuis longtemps.

La soirée fut très agréable et leur du couvre-feu arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je me levai et salua mes amis et reparti au château le cœur léger. Je flottais sur un nuage, je semblais perdu dans les vapes. Donc j'avançais dans les couloirs sans savoir ver où je me dirigeais. J'arrivai bien assez tôt devant le portrait de la grosse dame, je murmurai le mot de passe et celle-ci me fit pénétrer dans la salle commune qui était déjà bien plus vide qu'a ma sortie.

Il me restait des devoirs que je devais immédiatement terminer pour le lendemain dont celui de potion avec lequel je commençai sachant que dans cette matière j'avais beaucoup plus de difficulté qu'en sortilège et en défense contre les forces du mal. Le manuel ouvert à la bonne page, je commençai à rédiger ce devoir qui se voulait plus long qu'il n'en laissait voir.

Je ne sentais pas un regard qui me fixait. Je fis tout mes devoir en ne sachant pas ce petit détail, qui ensuite je remarquai. Je me tournai pour tenter de voir qui était cette personne qui me fixait. Cependant l'espion était caché dans la noirceur de la salle commune. Je laissai échapper un bâillement. Et m'étirai avant de me lever de mon fauteuil dans lequel je me serais facilement endormie. Je pris mes travaux, et regardai à nouveau dans la direction dans laquelle je savais que mon espion était. Je n'osais pas m'avancer de trop près car je savais que celui-ci allait sûrement se sauver de moi. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette personne? Cette question je ne pouvais malheureusement pas y répondre bien qu'elle m'intriguait. J'allai porter mes travaux dans mon dortoir, et décidai d'aller me coucher vu l'heure tardive, et de toute façon la fatigue s'emparait de mon corps assez rapidement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin je m'éveilla bien avant les autres filles du dortoir. Je les observais et encore une fois je ressentais un pincement dans mon bas ventre. Que pouvait-il bien se produire avec moi? Je ne m'imaginais plus dans les bras des plus beaux garçons de la planète mais plutôt dans les bras d'une fille. Décidemment je comprenais de moins en moins. Et cette personne qui m'observait la veille au soir qui était-ce? Cette question m'était revenue en tête comme un éclair. Et je repensais aussi à l'attitude étrange qu'Hermione avait eue à mon égard.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et frotta vigoureusement mes yeux comme pour chasser ses idées qui me venaient en tête comme un orage plutôt précoce. Je m'habillai en silence pour ne pas réveiller aucune fille, et je descendis dans la salle commune avant d'aller rejoindre la Grande salle afin d'y prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Il était encore très tôt donc j'avais peu de chance de croiser quelqu'un à la table des Gryffondor.

Rendu en bas je traversai le hall, mes pas résonnait contre les dalles de la pièce. Quand je poussa la porte de la Grande salle, je pu remarquer que je n'étais pas la seule Gryffondor présente. Il y avait Hermione. Je lui fis un sourire timide, à présent les papillons dans mon ventre se firent plus présent, cependant je tentai de les ignorer. Je m'approcha d'Hermione et prit place face à la jeune femme.

La faim tenaillait mes entrailles, je me pris donc un croissant avec du fromage en crème. Je mangeais lentement je n'avais aucune presse. Et comme Hermione semblait plonger dans sa lecture comme pour changer un peu, je me mis à observer la ravissante jeune adulte qu'elle était devenue. Ses cheveux autrefois grichou et si peu soyeux, tombait à présent en de magnifiques boucle brune et soyeuse. Le visage si paisible, ses yeux noisette concentrer sur sa lecture. Sa façon de manger. Le corps de la jeune femme était aussi très appétissant.

Mais que me prenait-il bon sang? Comment pouvais-je regarder Hermione d'un tel regard. Il était totalement impossible que je puisse avoir une attirance vers Hermione. Je ne comprenais plus rien, mon esprit s'embrouillait. Par contre je fus coupé par l'arriver si bruyante de Ron, ce qui coupa court à mes pensées, en fait cela me soulageait de ne plus penser à de telles choses. J'aimais mieux oublier et y revenir plus tard lorsque mon esprit serait moins embrouillé.

Ron commença à parler à Hermione, en m'ignorant complètement. Et Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir décrocher son attention du livre qu'elle lisait. Je ne pu réprimandé le sourire qui naissait lentement sur mes fines lèvres. Mon frère sembla le remarquer et me fit une grimace qui me fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

La grande salle s'emplissait peu à peu. Harry arriva à son tour prenant place à mes côtés et il fixait Hermione d'un regard attentionné. Lorsqu'il engagea la conversation avec elle, celle-ci ferma son livre pour s'engager pleinement dans la conversation ce qui fit rager mon frère plus qu'autre chose.

Je me levai pour quitter la grande salle, en saluant mes amies au passage. J'avais quelque numéro à finir pour mon devoir de sortilège et il me restait encore 45 minutes avant le cours de potion. J'avais amplement le temps de le terminer.

Je venais tout juste de terminer le devoir que les personnes de 6e année arrivaient, en fait je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, je n'avais que le temps de prendre mon sac et d'aller de suite en potion pour ne pas arrivés en retard et ainsi m'attirer les foudres de ce cher Professeur Rogue, dont je m'aurais passer sans aucun doutes.

On partageaient notre cours avec les Serpentard, faut croire que Dumbledore aimait placer deux maisons qui se détestaient ensemble. Mais puisque cette année ce n'était que les personnes ayant besoin de la potion pour leurs futurs métiers qui suivait ce cours l'ambiance était bien moins tendue, et moi comme je voulais devenir médico-mage je n'avais d'autre choix que de suivre le cours de potion, j'avais véritablement besoin de ce cours, pour apprendre les effets de certains ingrédients ainsi que leurs utilités. Il s'avérait que j'avais un don pour cette matière, j'adorais manipuler les potions et les fabriquer. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette attirance.

Le cours se passa sans embûche, mais je fus tout de même heureuse de quitter cette pièce que le professeur Rogue avait contaminer de je ne sais trop quel venin puisqu'à chaque fois que l'on revenait d'un cours de potions nous avions tous la même mine déconfite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée fut péniblement longue, le soir je retrouvai avec un plaisir à peine caché le réconfort de la salle commune. Personne n'y était, c'était plutôt étrange mais je ne m'en soucia pas. Je fermai les yeux pour me reposer, et je partis dans un demi-sommeil. Je fis un rêve étrange…

_Ma main parcourant le corps de cette jeune fille, mes lèvres attrapait goulûment ceux de ma compagne. Ses mains caressaient mon corps expertement. Je frissonnais d'un plaisir évident. Ensuite je passais mes lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau de son corps si parfait, le goût sucré de cette peau me donnait envie encore et encore. Je caressais ses seins tandis qu'elle s'occupait de mon cas. Je demandais et demandais encore de ces caresses, dont mon corps avide de plaisir désirait…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'ignorais la signification de ce rêve étrange. Je sentais cependant une chaleur humide entre mes cuisses, était-ce le désir qui grandissait en moi qui me faisait agir ainsi.

"- Une douche ne serais pas de refus je crois…"

Je me dirigeai lentement vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Lorsque j'en ressorti fraîche, une envie me tenaillait le bas ventre. J'avais besoin de plaisir, à qui demander? Je parti en direction du dortoir des gars de 7e année. Je toqua à la porte, je n'eu pas longtemps à attendre pour voir apparaître Seamus.

"- Salut Seamus…"

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, comprenant immédiatement ce que je voulais. Il m'embrassa, en me prenant les hanches et m'invita à l'intérieur. J'acceptai l'invitation. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière nous. Il continuait de m'embrasser tout en me dirigeant vers son lit à Baldaquin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans sa chambre avec lui, en fait je venais lui rendre visite régulièrement.

Il m'embrassa le cou, tout en détachant d'une main experte la chemise que je venais tout juste d'enfiler, lui était déjà torse nu. Je faisais balader mes mains sur son torse musclé. Quand ma chemise fut retirer il s'attaqua à mon soutient gorge, quand celui-ci fut aussi enlever il me coucha sur son lit. Il caressait ma poitrine, en mordillant mes seins dont le bout était durci par les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps. Il m'enleva la jupe et ma petite culotte, il fit de même avec ses boxers. Son sexe était dur je le sentais contre mon ventre. Lui il continuait d'embrasser mon corps en descendant de plus en plus bas, quand il fut à la hauteur de mon intimité il passa une main experte à travers ce repli chaud, je laissa tomber un petit gémissement. Ensuite il approcha son sexe durcit par le plaisir, et pénétra lentement puis de plus en plus vite, me procurant toute sortes de sensations. Mon dos se arquait, je gémissais, et lui aussi. Puis dans un dernier effort il s'effondra contre moi.

Cette petite séance n'eut pas l'effet escompté, mais il eu pourtant raison de calmer certains de mes ardeurs qui devenait totalement insoutenable à la longue. Je passai la nuit avec Seamus et le lendemain matin je retournai à mon dortoir pour me recoucher et dormir encore un peu puisqu'on était Samedi et que nous n'avions pas cours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un bruit sourd me réveilla, je me leva brusquement, et quand je jeta un regard dans la pièce je la découvrit totalement vide…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du premier chapitre alors comment vous trouvez? Envoyez moi vos reviews je suis ouverte à tout commentaires positifs on constructifs. Souvenez vous cependant que c'est mon premier Slash donc soyez tout de même un tit peu indulgent!

Jade Malefoy


	2. Chapitre 2

Quand vais-je te trouver 2

* * *

Je frissonne, je ne comprenais pas comment il se faisait que le dortoir soit si vide à une telle heure. Je me lève, jette un regard vers la glace, l'image que je vois ne me ressemble guère, je semble si épuisé. Je décide enfin de m'habiller, je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester cloîtrée dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Cependant quelque chose tente vouloir attirer mon attention. Je regarde en la direction du nouveau bruit qui vient de se faire entendre. Pourtant je n'y vois rien. Un frisson me parcours le corps l'espace d'un moment. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

Mon regard se pose sur la porte de la penderie, je glisse doucement la main en cette direction. Je déclanche la poignée et la surprise que j'ai me fait carrément sursauté. Mais qu'est-ce que Hermione peux bien faire dans la penderie, elle doit lire la curiosité sur mon visage puisqu'elle fond en excuse.

"- Heu Hermione?

Ginny je suis désolé je ne devrais pas me trouver là en ce moment même tu dois me trouver vraiment étrange mais je dois absolument te dire quelque chose, même si… ce n'est pas facile à accepter ni à comprendre aussi…"

D'un simple regard je l'encourage à continuer sa lancée, elle m'intrigue de plus en plus. Elle semble vouloir prendre son temps je ne la blâme pas ce qu'elle essaie de me dire semble vraiment difficile. Je sens maintenant deux mains qui se sont posé sur mes hanches qui me collent à elle. La chaleur de son corps contre moi, je sens aussi son odeur, sa douce odeur de vanille, qui me fait à présent chavirer. Ses lèvres se posent contre les miennes. Je me laisse aller à ce doux baiser que me procure Hermione, malgré que je sois surprise, jamais je ne me serais attendu à tel déclaration.

Les mains d'Hermione parcourent mon corps tout en m'entraînant dans la penderie laisser ouverte, je ferme la porte derrière moi, afin de nous procurer un peu plus d'intimité. Mais après quelques instants enflammés je sens que l'étreinte d'Hermione se desserrer de sur moi. Je recule, exténué. Je lui sourie mais elle me regarde étrangement et elle dit quelque chose que je suis incapable de saisir, ce qui m'intrigue encore plus.

"- Hermione dit moi, je veux savoir…

Gin, je t'aime mais je ne crois pas que ce soit réciproque, regarde toi tu es si belle, si pure, tandis que moi je suis le contraire de toi. Gin je ne te mérite pas. Tu as le droit d'avoir tellement plus, et si tu savais ce que j'entend dire de toi. Ce que Harry pense de toi. Gin… je ne crois pas que j'aurais dut…

Hermione, cesse de dire des conneries..."

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de terminer ma phrase Hermione me poussa et elle sortit en vitesse, me laissant ainsi seule au beau milieu de la penderie, avec toute sorte de pensée qui me traverse l'esprit. Jamais de ma vie, je ne m'étais senti aussi bien, les sensations qu'elle m'a procurées étaient plus que parfaites. Je sentais que mon corps en demandait d'avantage, malgré la grande impression que j'avais qu'elle allait m'éviter durant un long moment. Là commençait la vrai histoire, mon histoire, mon histoire d'amour. Parce que je viens de découvrir la personne que j'aimais. Parce que enfin mon corps avait été comblé ce qui ne s'était jamais produit avec des garçons, et dieu sait combien j'en ai connu.

Je quitte la penderie après un trop long moment. Je sens encore le parfum d'Hermione. Ce mois d'octobre je pouvais le qualifier d'étrange, je ne comprenais plus grand-chose. Émoustillé confuse, je me sens étrange. Je me dirige vers mon lit et m'y laisse tomber lourdement. Que c'est-il passé? Je ne comprends plus… Les yeux levés au plafond je tente de comprendre, mais aucune explication ne semble vouloir descendre du ciel pour me dire que faire dans pareille situation.

Je ne peux rester assise ici à attendre une réponse qui ne viendra probablement jamais. Je veux comprendre certes, mais je dois continuer à vivre malgré tout. Je me lève et sors de cette pièce pendant que toutes sortes d'idées me trottent dans la tête. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à la salle commune pour tenter d'apercevoir celle qui fait à présent battre mon cœur. Elle n'y est pas. Je quitte cette pièce où il y a encore trop de gens.

Hermione, Hermione, que m'as-tu fait? J'ai l'impression que tu m'as ensorcelée. Telle une enchanteresse. Je sais très bien que l'on vit dans le monde des sorciers mais comment à tu fait? Quel est ton secret, ma belle, ma douce Hermione. Mon cœur chavire juste à penser à toi.

Je ne regardais nullement ou je me dirigeais, je m'enfonçais dans les couloirs sans savoir où je me trouvais. Si j'étais perdu, que cela pouvait-il bien faire? On allait me retrouver à coups sûr. On ne restais jamais perdu bien longtemps. Enfin pour l'instant je m'en fiche un peu. Je finis par m'arrêter brusquement à un endroit. Je suis près des toilettes de mimi Geignarde. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier de ce qui s'est produit ici même. La chambre des secrets. Là où ma vie a réellement pris un sens.

Je continue ma route, en essayant d'oublier. D'oublier ma confusion. Mais je me retrouve face à face avec elle. L'avait-elle souhaité que l'on se rencontre à nouveau? Pourtant elle me sourie. Je fais de même. Que faire d'autre. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je l'en empêche en faisant signe de se taire.

"-C'est moi qui à quelques choses à te dire Hermione, ne dit rien. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis tout à l'heure et tu sais. Je ne t'en veux pas loin de là… Je t'en suis même reconnaissante, parce que tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose d'évidant. Hermione… je t'aime…"

Là c'est elle qui ne me permet pas de terminer me phrase, elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement et avec passion. Je passe mes bras autour des son cou. Voilà ce que je cherchais, ce réconfort, cette sensation de bien être que je ressens à cet instant. Là et seulement là je me sens vivre. Autrement je n'étais qu'une simple coquille vide, sans âme. Mon corps vide, et à présent je suis bien vivante.

Je mets fin au baiser que j'aurais tout de même voulu éternel. On ne pouvait rester ainsi, en plein milieu d'un couloir où tout le monde pouvait nous apercevoir. Bien que la plupart du temps je ne me soucis pas de ce que les gens pense de moi, mais là, la situation est complètement différente. Je lui prend la main et y dépose un baiser. Je lui dis tendrement à l'oreille:

"- On se revoit dans la salle commune…"

Et je quitte les lieux, la laissant ainsi seule. Je n'aime pas cela la voir comme, mais c'est pour nous deux que je le fait. Par contre j'ai un sourire, je me sens plus libre, plus légère. Hermione et moi formons un couple, qu'elle drôle d'apparence cela peut-il avoir… mais je n'y peut rien. Comme on dit. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point. Et maintenant ceci s'applique parfaitement….

* * *

Chapitre terminé, je sais qu'il est court mais l'inspiration ne venait point. Bien que cela ne devait pas déranger tout le monde. J'ai qu'une chose à dire aux personnes qui n'aiment soit: pas mon style d'écriture ou les Yuri, ou encore qui sont homophobes…

Je ne vous oblige pas à la lire, est-ce que je vous ai tordu le bras de quelques unes des façons possible? Bon je passe aux réponses des Review: (au faite je suis heureuse d'en avoir autant reçu:

Link9: Merci…et voilà un nouveau chapitre

Maxxine: Merci pour ta review et j'espère encore être à la hauteur dans ce tout nouveau chapitre

Darkmore: Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais voilà la suite elle est là!

Lau: Bah voilà la suite d'un Yuri que tu aimes ! Merci encore

Tom: Bah voilà bien que Ginny ne soit pas hétéro la suite est là, et si tu veux Ginny hétéro mon autre fic Ginny est parfaitement hétéro :P

Sajuuk: la suite est là yahoo trépignons de joies. Loll dsl un petit délire passager

Paradise Nightwish: Désolé j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec mon orthographe je vais essayer de m'améliorer promis

Chanelle: Bah espérons que ce soit de même avec ce chapitre…

Mily Black: Merci et maintenant à toi de juger… moi personnellement je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais bon on ne peut pas tout aimer…

anonyme1395: Merci et voilà la suite

Evers: Bon en voilà un à qui j'ai bien des choses à dire premièrement je suis loin d'être Lesbienne ce n'est pas parce que j'écris un Yuri que je suis automatiquement Lesbienne, et si tu es homophobe ou que tu n'aime pas cela n'est pas mon problème alors la prochaine fois passe toi de commentaire si tu ne veux que me dire des bêtises. Alors la prochaine fois pense-y à deux fois avant de tapper tu sais moi je m'en fou de ce que tu pense des Yuri alors…

castel: Merci ça fait plaisir à savoir que cela plait à quelqu'un et pour le coup désolé il fallait que je le fasse je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Crissake: tu sais le plus nul de nous deux c',est toi et tu sais quoi? J'ai pris la peine de classer ma fic dans Mature justement pour éviter ce genre de situation mais si tu as tu as dix ans ce n'est pas mon problème alors la prochaine fois passe ton tour pour les reviews et pense y la prochaine fois avant d'écrire des conneries de la sorte.

Lucy: La voilà la suite et merci pour ton commentaire. Tu sais je ne me laisse pas démoraliser dans cette histoire je serais la pire. Donc je suis plus maligne qu'eux et je continue mon histoire alors bonne lecture.

Littlroro: Merci et bonne lecture

Wori: Merci ton commentaire me remonte le moral, je ne savais pas qu on trépignais d'impatience pour ma fic. Alors voilà le chapitre bien qu'il ne soit pas parfait, et tu sais je lutte parfaitement avec toi contre les homophobes…

Wicked : Si tu n'aime pas ma fic ne la lis pas. Moi je continue à écrire car j,aime cela tu sais sans l,écriture aujourd'hui je ne serais plus en vie, alors je continue d'écrire bien que cela ne te plaise pas. Tu n,aime pas je ne peux rien y faire je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde alors j,en suis désolé mais s.v.p si tu viens juste pour m'insulter passe ton tour. Car je n,ai pas envie d'avoir que des personne qui me critique moi. Critiquer des trucs sur l'histoires dites moi des choses constructives. Mais là aller jusqu'à me rabaisser c'est trop alors… je vous avais prévenu ceci est mon premier yuri alors laisse moi donc une chance…


End file.
